


你若亮了

by narraci



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 日常。





	你若亮了

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友点文。

眼睛就是身上的灯。你的眼睛若亮了，全身就是光明；  
你的眼睛若昏花，全身就黑暗。你里头的光若黑暗了，那黑暗是何等大呢！

——马太福音·第六章

 

珍的婚礼在伦敦举行，西德尼、阿曼达、伦纳德、乔迪和马圭尔太太一并被邀请了。由于珍的哥哥感情事宜处理得一塌糊涂，西德尼、阿曼达和乔迪给珍的结婚礼物都得分开送，珍倒不是说对此有任何意见。阿曼达正拮据，送了她一条漂亮围巾，乔迪凭着多年调解家庭矛盾的经验送了一整套的瓷碟，能用能摔。

西德尼算不上一个十分内敛的人，悄悄地愤世嫉俗，乔迪早就提防着他哪一天放开手脚地疯起来，马圭尔太太更是一刻不敢松懈虎视眈眈，其中压力最大的当属伦纳德，他半心半意地把西德尼当靠山，谁知这靠山随时会变火山。只有阿毛没心没肺地全不受影响，整天蹭着伦纳德的腿，央他带它出去玩，偶尔也蹭蹭西德尼的。

婚礼的日子临近，西德尼挺一本正经地准备礼物，还时时叮嘱妹妹，仿佛自己走过一遭似的，那个当年因为哥哥好看被人羡慕的小姑娘也要结婚了，珍心里多有感触，一开始还挺感动地认真听着，听多了心里也忍不住狂翻白眼。他们提前一天到了伦敦，马圭尔太太声称要看家，没有和他们一起去。小约翰尼和乔迪算“老熟人”了，伦纳德有朋友在伦敦，都欢欢喜喜地来了，连阿曼达都抱着女儿来了，眉梢透着很久未见的光彩。

格蕾丝出生前大家默契地避而不言，出生后却讨尽欢心，四个人轮流抱着，逗着，话都不会说了。阿曼达很是放心，乔迪是老手了，伦纳德天生谨慎，最粗手粗脚的西德尼抱孩子算是职业习惯，根本没啥好担心的。

但西德尼抱着孩子和乔迪喝酒的时候，阿曼达还是大步走过去坚定地把孩子给夺回来了，西德尼瞬间感觉自打格蕾丝出世，自己的地位被生生拖下去一截。阿曼达只是觉得喝酒的西德尼不靠谱，太不靠谱了，马圭尔太太之前还抱怨西德尼下楼梯差点摔下来，西德尼争辩他只是最后两级台阶踏空了，算不上什么大事，而马圭尔太太在西德尼的房间发现四支空酒瓶，脸色跟涂了水泥似的。

看着西德尼傻乎乎地盯着阿曼达不容置疑的背影，乔迪笑得有些幸灾乐祸，现在的姑娘们，经历过了战争，突然发觉，没有男人她们一样可以过，像阿曼达，像凯西，她们不过犹豫了一会儿，拎起箱子带着孩子就走出去了，可比玛利亚干脆多了。乔迪口无遮拦，西德尼不会这么说，也不会反驳乔迪。

乔迪拿着酒杯的手微微颤抖，打字打的，乔迪打字只用两只手指，很是有一阵没有什么大案子了，可鸡毛蒜皮的小事铺天盖地不容小觑，乔迪在报告的海洋里苦苦挣扎，手指不可避免的抽筋了。

没人来打扰他们，西德尼不可闻地叹了口气，他甚至有些希望珍能不能有些眼色自己过来。乔迪说，珍只是结婚，并不是要离开他。西德尼有些不满，乔迪自己就陷在婚姻里，明明比他更清楚，虽然珍并不在格兰切斯特居住，但结婚还是把她从自己身边夺走了。这是结婚的意义，一个新的家庭，一个新的组成部分。乔迪不太清楚，他投入婚姻是想要被拯救，他太累了，他想要有个人依赖他，这样他才可能把一切费解困惑未曾愈合的伤口抛在脑后，除此之外，没考虑过更多的事情。

西德尼走不了乔迪的老路，婚姻无法麻痹他的痛苦，反而会更刺激他。西德尼总觉得自己不该结婚，染血的情书叠了又叠，褪色发白，自己怎么能结婚呢，事实也是他像受了诅咒一般，总喜欢一些不能结婚的人，如同一个恶性循环，西德尼更坚信这一点了。

要乔迪来说，西德尼看上去那么高大值得信赖，仿佛大海中的明灯，星空中的北斗，实际上还是个年轻人，固执己见，缺乏经验，如风中秀木，叶子都掉光了还使劲儿挺直腰板。

西德尼喝掉五六杯酒，乔迪不声不响才喝了一杯，他得看着西德尼，这里是伦敦，不是格兰切斯特，不是西德尼自己的家，有马圭尔太太和伦纳德照顾他。西德尼也知道乔迪耍赖了，骗人了，喝了几口酒杯里的酒压根儿就没少，但西德尼没揭穿他。西德尼总要包庇乔迪的，乔迪不信教，不去教堂，有时候还会出言不逊，工作使然，西德尼一点都不在乎，他为乔迪祈祷，要是上帝不照看乔迪，他来照看乔迪，这有点自大了，但西德尼可认真了。马圭尔太太多半会嗤之以鼻，西德尼连自己都照看不好，还七手八脚地试图关照别人，马圭尔太太最嗤之以鼻的是感谢西德尼的人寥寥无几。

乔迪拦住了西德尼，没让他再继续喝下去，这点酒西德尼还不至于醉，但他们明天还得早起参加婚礼，珍终于过来了，搀着她哥哥的手臂，小姑娘的眼睛里闪闪都是光芒。

西德尼和珍说了几句，重复着自己的嘱咐，珍听过七八遍了，此刻却没有提醒她的哥哥，手安安静静地放在西德尼的胳膊上。乔迪拿起自己的外套和西德尼的外套，站在他们身边，珍又看着乔迪。

乔迪再三保证明天他会押着西德尼过来的，绝对不会让他睡过头。珍放开了西德尼的手，西德尼半靠在乔迪身上，乔迪一个踉跄，吓得珍又赶紧抓住西德尼，以免明天婚礼缺少两位宾客。

西德尼恶作剧成功似的笑起来，惹得珍又想翻他白眼，乔迪心里默默数了数，西德尼是喝了六杯酒还是六瓶酒。

没事，我没事，西德尼对乔迪说，乔迪不太相信他，与他走得更近了些。他们并排走在大街上，风吹着西德尼厚厚的刘海，对婚礼西德尼有些难过，又有些期待。谁能对未来的事情打包票呢，他只能祈祷妹妹幸福，事实上他觉得有他这个鲜活的反面例子，珍应该会过得挺好。

乔迪拍了拍西德尼的背，他没说什么一定会好的，一定没事的，西德尼不需要这些，西德尼不会坐在教堂里，等着奇迹降临，西德尼是个实干派，如果墙要牢固，西德尼会去补墙，如果花要繁盛，西德尼会去浇水，他坐在乔迪的病床旁，想把自己的手揉进乔迪的手背里去。

西德尼猛地停了脚步，吸了吸鼻子，他有些疑惑地看向乔迪。

作为一个督察，乔迪得出结论的时间不长。

他们把伦纳德忘了。

乔迪有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，西德尼笑起来，于是两个人又折回去，去接委屈得要命的伦纳德。


End file.
